Solo y mis deseos
by Kagamine-gilsf
Summary: Te has preguntado...¿si tuviese un deseo pediría...?xD pues eso es lo que paso con este personaje tan divertido de Black star... entra y descubre esta gran aventura.


-Solo y mis deseos.-

Un día como cualquiera, saliendo de Shibusen. Un chico de pelo azulado y un poco fortachón de vestimenta parecida a la de una estrella de rock, caminaba por las calles de aquella ciudad extravagante llamada Death City.

Al pasar por una tienda de anime y manga, Black Star miraba al piso mientras que caminaba muy quitado de la pena pero luego vio algo delante de él en el suelo.

-creo que es mi día de suerte- dijo al tomar una moneda del piso- que rara es, al parecer es algo vieja- .

Dicho esto, limpio el objeto cuidadosamente y decidió guardarlo en el bolsillo de su short color café.

Pero lo extraño estaba por sucederle.

Una especie de vibración se sentía sobre su cuerpo.

-¿pero qué demonios pasa?- dijo algo extrañado.

En ese preciso instante, una especie de humo color rosa pastel salió de su bolsillo para tomar forma de una bella mujer de pelo azabache y largo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tsubaki y soy tu hada madrina- exclamo muy alegre.

-Waaaaaaaa…-grito el otro ser lleno de pánico.- ¿Cómo es que apareciste?- cuestiono muy temeroso.

-Eh salido de la moneda que limpiaste-.

-eso fue raro-.

-bueno tienes derecho a tres deseos, pero primero dime tu nombre-.

-mi nombre es Black Star- le dijo con entusiasmo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-bueno dime tu primer deseo- contesto Tsubaki.

El chico peli azulado quedo pensando si primer deseo durante cinco minutos.

-ya!...-grito alegre- deseo estar con mi amigo Soul por siempre-.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que pides?- cuestiono mientras que levantaba una ceja.

-Mmmm... Si-.

-Bueno eso pides, eso tendrás-

Y en un dos por tres la cabeza de Black Star se unió al cuerpo de Soul haciéndolas estar en un solo cuerpo.

El peli azulado quedo sorprendido por lo que sucedió con su deseo, el cual no se refería a eso.

-¿pero qué has hecho?- grito Soul asustado- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

-jajaja…- se escuchaba reír a Tsubaki.

- ¿quién es ella? ¿Y que hago yo aquí junto contigo? ¿Es una pesadilla verdad?- cuestionó Eater.

-Deja te lo explico- empezó Black Star- ella es mi hada madrina- la señala -y se llama Tsubaki…-

-Hola- interrumpió la plática.

-…y pedí estar contigo siempre- se mostro apenado ante tal acto-

-estás loco!- grito de forma histérica el ser a su lado- pues haya lo que haya pasado tienes que deshacer esto, ¡PERO YA!.

-o… ok, solo cálmate, ahorita lo soluciono-.

-apúrate pues!-.

Black Star se miraba un poco preocupado, por la forma de cómo pediría su segundo deseo, ya que si no lo asía bien temía que pasara algo malo.

-¿Tsubaki?- pregunto el peli azulado.

-¿mándeme?- contesto ella.

-¿lista para que me concedas mi segundo deseo?-

La hada no quería deshacer el deseo pasado, ya que le ocasionaba mucha gracia.

-ok- exclamo de manera desanimada.

-DESEO QUE ME LO QUITES!- grito Black Star.

- eso quieres, eso tendrás- dijo la peli azabache-.

Humo rosa sale del piso para rodear a aquella persona y así cumplir el deseo.

Aquella especie de humo se empiezo a desvanecer poco a poco. Lo más raro fue que ellos seguían igual, valla, nada había cambiado entre ellos y lo que cambio fue algo mínimo.

Black Star se mostraba un poco traumado, ya que no veía cambios y la expresión del rostro de Soul fue de pánico y a la vez de miedo puesto que sentía que algo le faltaba, por lo que opto tocar su short, estirar su resorte y asomarme y darse cuenta que su miembro… bueno, solo digamos que ya no estaba.

Un grito demasiado fuerte emanaba del chico peli blanco para expresar su sentir.

-WAAA… DONDE ESTA MI P***…!-

-¿pero qué te pasa?- cuestiono Black Star – ¿porque gritas así?-

-mira lo que has hecho BAKA!-contesto Soul haciendo que el otro viera el daño cometido.

-O… OH POR DIOS!- grito el otro ser- YA NO TIENES TU COSA!-

A Tsubaki le causo pena y preocupación ya que realmente no tenía la intención de hacerlo, y lo primero que hiso para remediarlo.

-Chicos, chicos…etto… no se desesperen tratare de remediarlo ¿ok?- dijo Tsubaki.

Agitando la varita muy rápido para tratar de arreglar el problema y susurro

-vamos varita no me falles por favor-. En ese momento la cabeza de Black Star regreso a su estado original.

-BRAVO!- grito el peli azulado- estoy de vuelta en mi cuerpo, has arreglado el problema-.

La hada sorprendida se alegro, ya que todo se había arreglado.

-¿y yo qué?-pregunto Soul.

-yo te veo bien- contesto el ser a su lado.

-sigo sin tener eso-

-¿eso?... aaaah, eso- se sonrió.

-oh, mil disculpas-exclamo la peli azabache- pensé que todo ya se había arreglado, pero ahorita lo arreglo.

Con un movimiento de muñeca agitó la varita para pronunciar su encantamiento.

-suish y flip…wingardium leviosa-luego recordó que ese hechizo no era de ella-ups esto es de Harry Potter, me equivoqué. Con eso de que ya se acabo-.

-bueno, no veo ni un cambio en mi, ¿así me dejaras?-pregunto Soul.

-Claro que no. Algo se me ocurrirá. No te preocupes- contesto Tsubaki

-ok-

- y en cuanto a ti- se dirigió a Black Star-te queda un último deseo y más vale que lo pidas bien-

-está bien- exclamo el peli azulado- m…mmm deseo la paz mundial-

-cumplo deseos, no milagros-

-bueno, bueno…deja pienso.

-apúrate por favor-

Cinco minutos después.

-¿ya?- dijo la hada

- YA!- exclamo muy emocionado- deseo tener otros tres deseos mas-

-eso no se puede y pide otra cosa- contento de manera pesimista.

-bueno ya… deseo que todo vuelva a la normalidad y que nadie recuerde nada-

-ok-

Y con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento se retiro dando así una reverencia.

Pasan tres segundos y la petición se cumplió al pie de la letra haciendo que nadie recuerde nada.

-¿quién eres tú?- pregunto Soul.

-no se-contesto Black Star algo confundido- ¿Quién eres tú?-

-tampoco lo sé… ¿Dónde estamos?-

-no sé, no recuerdo nada-

…

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy me eh atrevido a escribir un fic de comedia xD... espero que sea de todo su agrado^^... espero sus criticas constructivas "Gracias"<br>también doy gracias a daya^^ **


End file.
